The Blood Feud
by kittykatluver
Summary: What happens when a vampire falls for a werewolf? Can love overcome every obstacle? Or will their path only lead to death? Like the Underworls series! Surprising Twists! Please don't hate if I get info wrong and not like original story! XD
1. Chapter 1

KittyKat: Okay here is the deal! I was on an Underworld craze! The idea of vampires and Lycans is freaking cool. I got an idea for a sasusaku fanfic but there are twisted for those of you who saw it!

Sasuke: Which one am I?

KittyKat: Not telling! XD

Sasuke: Why you little…

Sakura: Oh sasuke chill out!

KittyKat: I do not own Underworld plot and Naruto. And on a sidenote, I will be continuing my Shugo Chara fanfic business before pleasure. So thank you to all who reviewed and I will be putting out the next chapter asap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PROLOGUE

The Blood Feud

There were two. They were alike in ways but they differed in so much more. You could not have known that they were brothers. Their names were Marcus and William. One was a vampire, the other a Lycan. It was by order of the Vampire council that William be hunted down and killed. He was considered an animal, a monster.

Naturally his brother was against the very idea of hunting his brother. But really, the man had no choice. His brother had no sense of right and wrong. He was ravaging the land, going from village to village, turning every person he set his sight on. It had to end.

And it did. After a gruesome battle between vampire and Lycan, William was caught and imprisoned, forced to spend eternity in a shell. The vampires tried to hunt down every lycan that escaped but they could not kill every one. The lycans developed and hid themselves underground. They mated and turned people thus spreading the race all throughout the world. Our story begins in the time where vampire lords in cold and damp castles held lycans prison to guard them and serve them. (Like in Underworld: Rise of the Lycans)

There was a boy, a son. He was the second son. He was second in everything, second in line, second in praise. But to only one was he first in heart. His father adored him. But he never showed it. He had an image to uphold and by not acknowledging his son, the boy strived to work harder in life. The boy soon excelled in hand-to-hand combat and weaponry thus becoming a high ranking assassin. He became a man. He became the true son of the vampire lord. It was then, when he turned eighteen and received the honorary name of Uchiha, did his life turn for the worst. It was then he met her. Sasuke was never again the same.


	2. Chapter 2

KK: WOOOHOOO! First chappie done!

Sasuke: Why are you so happy? That was the shortest chapter ever! _And_ you barely mentioned Sakura at all! I am very disappointed.

Sakura: Ahhh, Sasuke cares.

Sasuke: *blushes* I do not!

Sakura: Do too!

Sasuke: Shut up Sakura or I will punish you later!

Sakura: Oh I'm so scared!!!

KK: I don't own Naruto or Underworld plot! Wish I did though! I totally would make sasusaku canon and save Sonya for Lucian!

Sasuke: Get on with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE

The Arrival

"Why are you being so difficult Sasuke!" Fugaku complained. He was perched on the edge of an oak desk with his arms folded across his chest. His face was lined with frustration yet it did not mar his beauty. It was the same with every vampire. They were all beautiful.

"I am not being difficult. I am merely taking my time." A boy answered calmly while lying strewn across his large silk bed. He looked like his father in ways but he had so much more of his mother in him. He had navy blue hair that spiked in the back. It was soft to the touch and framed his face well. He had cold pale skin and piercing onyx eyes that at the moment were closed in relaxation.

His father only sighed. His son could be so picky and lazy at times. Every maiden had something or other that the young man could not stand. One was too slutty. The other meek. What Sasuke hated the most was when a girl talked too much. Fugaku had nearly ceased his search for women because he knew his son would dismiss them immediately.

'Oh Minato, if only you were here.' Fugaku thought with a sad note. It would be a lie to say that Fugaku did not miss his wife. He missed her terribly. She had died while birthing Sasuke. She had been human. Fugaku had been confused and distraught. Minato had birthed Itachi with ease. Why had Sasuke been so difficult? Why was he always so difficult?

"Father, I will find a wife. You should not worry about me." Sasuke said. Nonetheless his father was worried. He was always worried for Sasuke's wellbeing which was odd because Sasuke was a second born. Perhaps it was that Sasuke was the most like his mother. They were both stubborn and strong willed. But they did have a soft side that was a treasure when it was found.

"I hope so…" Fugaku muttered as he got off the desk and strolled to the balcony. The balcony overlooked the plaza that was surrounded by the stone walls. The whole plaza was cloaked in darkness, except for the occasional glow of a torch being carried by stray guards. It was probably about one in the morning. Most activity happened at night as vampires could not come out in sunlight.

_CLANG! _Suddenly the front gate at the far end of the plaza began to creak open. The rusty gears turned and uttered a loud eerie sound. Fugaku could see the caravan from far off. 'Good.' Fugaku thought. They needed more servants. They had lost dozens of help at a recent werewolf attack. The wolves were becoming quite a nuisance. Those savages killed everything in their path.

"Ah, the new slaves have arrived. It seems that the wolves did not get to them. Oh, and there are a few women with them. Sasuke come and look." His father said while motioning for his son to leave the comfort of his bed and get up and look.

As you can see, Sasuke was very reluctant to get up. But he did as he was told. He did not want to make his father angry. His rage could be terrifying. Sasuke was not a weak person but every son must obey their father. So he sat up, swung his legs off the bed, and walked to the balcony. He looked out. These slaves were nothing special. The men looked meek and frail while the women looked more like men themselves. They were all dirty. It was disgusting.

"They were gathered from the village of Sevillan. Can you imagine it? It is truly amazing." Fugaku uttered softly.

"What is so amazing about them?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. These people repulsed him. The only amazing thing was that their stench did not waft toward the father and son.

"There were wolves that occupied the village while those people lived there." This caught Sasuke's attention. It was impossible. The wolves they encountered were nothing but animals whose sole judgment was based on whether they were hungry or not. A pack could massacre a village because they were a bit peaky.

"What are you saying?" Sasuke said.

"Nothing in particular. Just that if these people managed to live with wolves, then imagine how tough they will be working for us." Fugaku said while crinkling his nose. "Though they don't look it." Wonderful. The smell had arrived. 'Putrid humans.' Sasuke thought.

"What are we…" Sasuke was silenced by a knock on the door. He turned to see… Karin. She look the same as ever. She had blood red eyes and crimson hair that was in its usual haircut, short and unkempt on one side and long and smooth on the other. She wore her usual black dress except for one flaw. The neckline plummeted and revealed far too much of her cleavage. 'Slut' was all Sasuke thought. It was obvious she was not a virgin. And that pissed Sasuke off. He hated sluts and fangirls. But sadly, with Sasuke, that was every girl he met, slut or fangirl. Or worse both. And that was Karin.

"My Lord, the slaves have arrived." She attempted to purr. But all that came out was a whiny tone. It was pathetic. She threw herself at any Uchiha. She threw herself at Fugaku, Itachi, and Sasuke, himself.

"Good. Thank you Karin." Fugaku muttered to her coldly. He knew what Karin did and he did not appreciate it. Neither did the two brothers. Fugaku once again walked to the balcony. Ignoring the smell, they watched as the rest of the slaves were being unloaded. Sasuke watched as a guard roughly handled one slave causing him/her to fall to the ground. Sasuke could not decipher the gender as he could not see a distinguishing feature. The guard grabbed him or her by the top of their cloak and pulled causing the cloak to fall. What Sasuke saw next shocked him.

Pink. _Pink. _This girl had pink hair. It was a soft pink, like the pink you find on a cherry blossom tree. It looked soft and subtle while it framed a heart-shaped face that held deep jade green eyes. She had rosy cheeks and pale skin. Her beauty could match a vampire's any day. And the fact that her face was flushed with anger only made her more gorgeous.

"Pink?" Fugaku spoke softly. "What an odd color?" Sasuke didn't care. He was too enticed. A conscious part of his brain scolded him for being so easily snatched by a mere mortal. Sasuke had been so preoccupied with his inner debate that he did not notice the scene below. He came back when he heard the sound of skin hitting skin. The guard below had slapped that girl across the face. Sasuke felt a rush of bloodthirsty hatred fill his body. It was unnatural to him. His only coherent thought was 'Why would he mar the face of such a beautiful creature?'

After the blow she looked up and locked eyes with Sasuke. Her expression softened and they just shared an electrified moment. Sasuke's heart rate escalated as jade melded with onyx. But the guard did not see their moment. He grabbed the girl by the side of her head and slammed her against the wall of the carriage. That was mistake.

"Why did you hit me?" she asked calmly. Her voice was beautiful and tortured at the same time. The guard still kept his hand where it was.

"You did not obey my command immediately." The guard answered gruffly. She only smiled. Sasuke was jealous she smiled at him. But it was not a smile he wanted. It held cunning and hatred.

"You vampires are all the same. You are the monsters in this battle." She muttered. Even though she spoke softly Sasuke could hear her because of his heightened senses. That was interesting. For one, she knew they were vampires. And second, what was she talking about monsters for? Beside Sasuke, his father grunted. This caught the girl's attention. Her head snapped in their direction. What Sasuke saw shocked him. Her eyes were black and smoldering and she grew long fangs that shown beneath her soft lips. In one quick motion she grabbed the arm of her captor and snapped it but never broke her gaze with the two men. Then in a blur she jumped from the ground to the perch of a scaffold and she ran across a stone wall. In 3 seconds she was gripping the railing of the balcony stepping as if the jump was nothing. Fugaku took a few steps back and she gladly stepped forward. The old vampire was not scared just looked calculating. In the process of walking forward, the girl's hand brushed Sasuke's and she stopped and stared at him with a new expression. It was curious. There moment was filled with passion and heat but was sadly ended by the worst thing possible. In 30 seconds, two arrows plunged themselves into the shoulder and stomach of the girl causing her to fall back and hit the railing. It all happened so fast that Sasuke could do nothing. And then simultaneously ropes wrapped themselves around the girl's neck and waist, pulling her over the balcony.

Father and son followed her down. The jumped from balcony to ground quickly. The guards were holding the girl by her shoulders.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Fugaku demanded. The girl only smiled and laughed. Even as the blood seeped from her wounds she laughed.

"Well it seems that you vampires have never seen a Lycan before." Sasuke learned something that day. Impossible things that he had been led to believe were slowly becoming possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KK: Done!

Sasuke: Not bad but you still barely mentioned Sakura.

KK: Nuh-uh. The girl…

Sasuke: Oh.

KK: Please review!!!!! I am on my knees!!! I will continue when I get more. Actually you know I probably will still write but I will be sad and there will be a sucky chapter. You would not want that ….right.

Sasuke: Please!!!


	3. Chapter 3

KK: I AM SO SORRY!!!

Sakura: We have a serious problem!

KK: What is it?

Sakura: Sasuke is in the corner…

KK: NOOO! Not the dreaded emo corner! Why is he there?

Sakura: Because of the immense delay in the updating…

KK: I'm sorry! My internet is not working! Lord!

Sakura: It's not your fault!

KK: Quick, we need to get him out of there before he succumbs to writing poetry and wearing the tight pants and eyeliner. There is already one emo on Naruto but we all love Gaara.

Sakura: KK does not own Naruto or any Gaara bashing. We all love our psychopathic little friend named Gaara. Don't hate.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

The trial

"The _animal_ has been secured and awaits the decision of the council, My Lord…" Karin spoke in a tight voice. Sasuke could tell that Karin would rather see the girl drawn and quartered. It perplexed him, not to mention infuriated him. Did Karin hate the girl because of her beauty or her power? Karin was never a strong vampire. She was weak and easy, and most of all obsessive. She was a fantasizing bitch.

"Thank you Karin…" Fugaku uttered. He once again took his place, leaning against the desk. His thoughts were all tangled up. How, was the only coherent question his mind could process. How in God's name had this breed of wolf come to be? To introduce the wolf gene, a human would have to mate with a wolf. That was the most ridiculous option ever.

Perhaps it was a child of rape. He pitied the poor woman who endured _that. _There were many theories on how this nuisance started and all of them gave the elder vampire the same problem. There was a Lycan in existence. Whether this was good or bad, he did not know. Only time would tell.

On the other hand, his son was also facing a problem. Sasuke lay, debating why he was so consumed in that woman's seductive aura. He knew, for a fact, that when he was away from her, his mind recognized that they were never meant to have anything between them. He knew well that it was silly to want anything from her. Sasuke was not in love. _Yet…_ his mind whispered. The only problem was when he was near her. All of his senses would shut down and he loses all focus. Why? He had no answer.

---

Sakura was cold. She was _cold._ She hated being cold. When she was cold, she felt alone and dare she say it, scared. _But in truth, I am alone,_ she thought. All of her family was slaughtered in the raid. She still remembered the red glow of the flames that burned her sweet home to the ground. There was so much screaming. There was so much death.

-Flashback-

"Catch me if you can!" screamed Miaka. She ran over rocks and grass, her little legs bounding under her skirts. The little girl was happy while playing tag along with her older companion. She was fast too. Sakura could barely get her hands on the little mynx. It was only after an hour of play did she finally give up and collapse on the moist grass.

With a cry of glee, the little girl pounced on Sakura and wrestled her. Sakura only laughed. She grabbed the girl by the waist, got up, and hoisted her onto her hip. It was getting dark and they had to head home for supper.

"Sakura, tomorrow, will you play again with me?" Miaka asked innocently. Damn the child for being so cute and adorable. Tomorrow was Sakura's work day but perhaps she could have a few breaks.

"Sure, sweet, but we need to stop playing tag along. You are becoming too fast for…" Sakura stopped. She was dumbstruck. From the view on the top of the hill, she saw her home burning. It resembled Hell on Earth, complete with demons. Those demons were the slavers that were on horses, lassoing men, women, and children.

The only emotion Sakura felt was tremendous fury. She felt the wolf within her writhe in the need to spill blood.

_**Turn. Please Sakura. Look at your people. Are you going to stand here and watch them be hacked to pieces or worse, enslaved?**_, her inner begged. Sakura was very keen on the idea of becoming one with her wolf and spilling blood and gore. But if she did, she would break her mother's one rule: Never turn in public. Never let them know the gift you have, was what her mother had drilled into Sakura's mind for years.

Sakura was pulled from her reverie when she heard Miaka whimper in fear. She had buried her face in Sakura's neck to block the horrible view.

"What is going on, Sakura? I'm scared…" she whispered against the nape of Sakura's neck. Sakura held the girl a bit tighter. She let her eyes blacken, her claws grow, and her Lycan senses take over. She ran down the hill, past her village's gate, and into the roaring fire of her home. Everyone around her was screaming and burning. They either were hauled onto carts or left for dead. Sakura mourned the dead and fervently searched for her mother. She could not be dead. Her mother was tougher than anyone. She was Sakura's rock. She was there when Sakura shook with the pains of her Lycan transformation. She was there through all the times Sakura became depressed because of the demon within her. She could not be dead. She couldn't.

Scanning through the dead, Sakura saw Miaka's mother, father, and younger brother. He was only an infant child. Again the demon in her screamed for freedom to tear those who attacked them. Sakura ran further to her house and kicked down the door. There was smoke and heat but they did not stop her. She ran through the charred sitting area, straight to her mother's chamber. What she saw was the worst horror of her very existence.

Her mother's face was frozen in a look of anguish and shock. It was smeared with blood. Below the profile, her mother's chest was ripped open and bleeding, with her heart missing. Her arms were pinned to the wall by sharp daggers and it appeared as if she was raped. Her death must have been brutal and pained. Sakura could feel her stomach churn and the acid force its way up her throat. She keeled over and vomited in a choked manner. Her world was shattered. Her mother was gone. Forever.

Sakura could not bear to stand the sight of her deceased mother. She bolted out of the house before Miaka could ask what was wrong or see that horrible sight. Sakura set Miaka down and finally gave into the heated anger. Her eyes blazed, and her teeth grew to fangs. She had to protect those around her. She launched herself at the slavers, ripping and tearing in blind bloodlust. She only came to her senses when she heard an ear-piercing scream.

She turned to see Miaka fall, with an arrow plundged in her chest, blood spurting and hitting Sakura. It was like losing her mother all over again, but worse, because she actually watched it happen. Her eyes cleared and her fangs disappeared. With blinding speed, she caught the girl and cradled her in her arms. The tears finally came.

"Sakura, I-I guess w-we won't g-get to play t-tag along tomorrow…" Miaka whispered, her life slipping away.

"Miaka, no! Please don't die!" Sakura pleaded. She couldn't lose everyone. But as she begged, Miaka's eyes became lifeless and dull. She was gone. Sakura screamed and growled and roared away the pain until she was clubbed over the head, swiftly. Before she went under, she saw Miaka lay still. The pain was too much. Sakura welcomed the calm blackness of unconsciousness.

-End of flashback-

It was true. Sakura didn't like being alone. As she was led to the damp, iron cage, she felt like a child again. Except now, she did not have the family she once had to keep her safe. She was alone.

"You should have listened when I told you to obey me…" the guard who held her said. He was a rather unattractive man with a pudgy face that was stained with blood and dirt. He was not shaven.

"Now look at you. Broken and bleeding and being hauled to a cage like some animal." He muttered darkly. He must have been enjoying her discomfort. He was wrong though. Sakura was indeed bleeding but she was healing quickly. The wolf in her would never allow her to be injured.

_**Fool of a man. Does he not realize I could end him with one swipe to his jugular? He'd be dead in minutes from the blood loss. Please, can't we sever his life? It would be quick and… semi-painless? Maybe. **_Her inner begged. Ever since the raid, her inner had had a fire for blood and sent waves of bloodthirsty hatred through Sakura to try and bend her will.

_**One man. That is all. It would appease me and set you free. Please. I am making an offer you cannot refuse. We would kill two birds with one stone.**_ Sakura only ignored the brooding beast that was not getting what she wanted. Sakura, for once, felt numb. She had always felt happy or sad or angry but never numb. She felt cold but this time on the inside. It was as if someone poured chilled liquid through her veins.

She did not know how long she walked, where she was, or if she was even still in that dreaded castle. It was dark and clammy and smelt of dead moss and scum. She did not even try to memorize the way she was being led. It would have helped her escape. But she was on stand-by.

The guard finally stopped her in front of a cubicle-shaped cage that exposed everything inside through iron bars. _**Clearly they jest because I am not staying in that box they call a cage. I would rather sleep in a lake than sleep in there. Do they not know wolves should remain free!**_

The guard loudly unlocked the cage, making a show that he was chosen to detain the _precious_ prisoner. He truly was a weak man. He thrust her inside but hesitated when he saw her small dress hem heighten up to her thigh. He admired her soft pale skin with lustful eyes. She cringed in disgust.

"Perhaps you won't be in the cage alone…" he said while stepping into the cage. She knew what he was trying to do and it annoyed her to know end. Why did this always happen to her? He inched forward, his hand trying to caress her leg but all she felt was sweaty skin and dirty hands. Boy, was he in for a surprise.

---

"Father, please do something…" Sasuke whispered low so that Karin could not hear. She was talking his ear off, complaining about the nuisance of the mystery girl, flirting outrageously, and making eyes at him. He had not known Karin for long but at the moment he was begging every higher power he knew to kill that dumb bitch who found it necessary to annoy him into oblivion.

He really longed for the company of that mystery girl. Her presence caused him to forget everything and go on stand-by and right now, he longed for stand-by. It was odd though. She, at the moment, was the only thing on his mind. Was she annoying like Karin? Or possibly quiet and shy like that Hyuuga girl, what was her name? He hoped that she was neither because both seemed dreadfully boring. He would find out soon when they reached the dungeon to interrogate her. Was she still hurt? Was she in pain at the moment? All this worrying was giving Sasuke a migraine and it unsettled him, her control over him. Before he could think further, he was interrupted.

"Son, I need your help opening the door." Fugaku was standing in front of a large wooden door with a flat panel surface about shoulder height. Sasuke gladly took the opportunity to walk away from Karin's close proximity and step near his father. They placed their palms on the wood simultaneously and waited for the gears to turn and click. Every major entryway in the castle was equipped with a dark magic rune that would only allow access to those who were established trustworthy. Fugaku could have used both of his own hands and so could Sasuke, but in order to get Sasuke away, he decided to do half the job.

The door opened and they were saluted by the guards on watch. They casually nodded acknowledgement back to the guards and headed down the maze of corridors and pathways. Fugaku was leading the way while the other two followed. He was anxious to see the half breed along with his son. Karin on the other hand dreaded it.

She had seen her. And she had felt threatened. This girl was nearly as beautiful as she (cough, bullshit, cough) and she did not want to have Sasuke eyeing her. She already had Sasuke wrapped around her finger (again with the bullshit) and she did not want to have to crush the girl into dust for _attempting_ to steal Sasuke. (so much bullshit).

She would have to end up killing the poor bi- BAM! They were all startled as they saw a lone guard sailing through the air and crash into the opposing wall. Dust erupted everywhere and the trio ran up to find the poor guards body mangled and bloody. He was obviously dead. Fugaku was startled while Sasuke was downright shocked. Had it been the girl? He turned and froze while heat spread faintly across his cheeks.

The mystery girl's position showed every bit of fragility and vulnerability possible. One hand clutched her chest and the other was extended into a fist. Her skirt was hiked up and Sasuke could see the creamy whiteness of her long graceful legs. Sasuke could feel a discomfort begin to bubble from below. His gaze lifted to see her face mirroring the opposite of her body. She was smirking and her eyes were narrowed in annoyance and triumph. The discomfort grew as he unintentionally pictured himself caressing her face, his hand brushing her delicate cheekbones and her, melting into his touch. He guiltily pictured his other hand feeling her long legs, moving higher and higher until- His father's voice broke his reverie but did not break the urge that was pooling below.

"So I see you have come to like your new home…" His father spoke softly. He did not even sound angry at what she had done and in truth he was not angry. More amused. She focused on him and smiled. That smile sent shivers of pleasures through Sasuke but he did not show it lest anyone get the wrong idea.

"Oh, I adore it here. The service is great especially when that fool of a man found it necessary to touch where he shouldn't." She spoke. Again Sasuke felt the bloodthirsty rage at the now dead guard. What was wrong with him?

"I'm sorry to hear that. Perhaps we can come to an agreement, Miss…" He trailed off. Sakura was very reluctant to give her name. She did not want them to know too much. She decided to play with them.

"Why should I tell you my name?" she purred, teasing them. Sasuke was again hit with a wave of desire. He was beginning to love that voice. He could picture her screaming his name while he- NO! Snap to out of it Sasuke, he scolded himself.

"Because if you don't you'll end up like that man over there!" Karin hissed, trying to be threatening. She was not succeeding. Sakura only laughed. These vampires really are amusing, she thought. She took this time to scrutinize them. The older fellow was handsome but it was the vampire beauty. He was obviously the father to the young one next to him because they looked similar in their hair and eye color. Sakura did not bother to scrutinize the woman who threatened her. She only needed one word to describe her: slut. The boy on the other hand was different.

He was taller than her. He was lean and toned with the perfect amount of muscle for her. She did not like bulky men but she did not like lanky ones either. There had been men in her village but they did not compare to him. He had midnight blue hair that spiked in the back. It rather resembled the backside of a chicken. If she saw this man again she would definitely bring that up. He had onyx eyes that were deep and fathomed. He was all in all gorgeous.

A moment passed as they just stared silently, Sakura still with a smirk on her face. The two men were calculating what to do next. They were both stumped when they heard a noise behind them. Fugaku turned to see his eldest son Itachi.

"Father, the council is waiting. They need you there. Not Sasuke, as much but definitely you." He spoke quietly. Fugaku nodded and sighed while turning towards Sasuke.

"I will be going to meet with the leaders of the coven. In the meantime, lock her up and try and get some information out of her…" he said and then turned to the girl. "I hope you enjoy your stay with us." It did not sound sarcastic but slightly sincere. Fugaku saw potential in this girl. He could use it to his advantage.

As Fugaku and Itachi left, Sasuke turned back to the beauty in front of him. They locked eyes and electricity and heated desire ran through the air. He was going to know her name whether he had to resort to violence to get it. But he had to be alone first.

"Karin, leave us." He spoke in a monotone. She had better listen to him or she would be paying the price. But of course she whined like always.

"But Sasuke-kun…" she whined in a high-pitched voice. God, she was so annoying!

"Now!" he said with enough force to scare both her and the girl. They cringed simultaneously. At this Karin took the warning and started to back away but not before giving Sasuke a disgusting back hug.

"I will miss you, Sasu-chan…" she lingered. Sasuke felt like vomiting and he did not even know if vampires could vomit. Soon, Karin disappeared and the two were left alone. Sasuke stepped closer to the girl who gladly stepped back slightly. His hand reached out, so close to her and… he grabbed the door to the cage and slammed it shut. She jumped at the sound, clearly startled.

"What was that for?" she demanded. It had nearly given her a heartattack after all the tension in the air. Sasuke would not waste time. He chose the harsh and direct path.

"What is your name?" he spoke harshly. He did not mean to. He just wanted the name badly and he was not in the mood for teasing. Although Sakura was in the mood.

"Again, why should I tell you? What was it, Sasu-chan?" she said. She knew that it could clearly endanger her existence here, pissing off the leader's son but she did not really care. She had nothing left to live for. Sasuke was taken aback. All of a sudden, he rather liked the name 'Sasu-chan'.

Okay, he thought. Using force won't work so maybe flirting will work, he thought with excitement. Could he make her swoon?

He reached through the bars and took hold of her arm. And electric jolt shot through them. Feeling her soft skin aroused Sasuke in ways he had never been aroused. Sakura felt it too. His grip was firm and confident and his hands were soothing on her skin. They were better than the hands of the guard who tried to rape her. Sasuke leaned in and whispered to her.

"Won't you tell me?" he breathed seductively. Sakura blushed red and started to become dizzy. She felt warm all over and something was happening to her. There was a heat coiling in her lower stomach and pooling in a tingly sensation between her legs. But she quickly recovered yet still feeling that tingle. She smiled a lusty smile and batted her eyelashes once. Sasuke's breath hitched though he was not sure if she heard it.

"I don't feel like it Sasu-chan…" she whispered. Sasuke was about ready to pounce on her but he held himself back. He had to get her name. So he looked her square in the eyes and pulled her close. His voice was determined and somewhat desperate at the same time.

"Tell me your name, dammit!" he cursed. She was in control now and she wanted to play with him. She conceded but not without teasing further.

"My name is…" she began. Sasuke was eager, oh so eager. She smiled.

"It's…" she spoke. He leaned in further, closer.

"It's…" she repeated. Sasuke was becoming frustrated.

"It's none of your business…" she said plainly, deciding he did not deserve it. Sasuke was enraged. He wasted his time on this girl and she did not even tell him. He was beyond pissed. His sharingan, his family's kekkai genkai, exploded and he slammed the bars with his palm, bending a few. She flew back, her senses taking effect.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I was just wasted my time waiting for you to tell me and you don't even do that. That is so annoying. You are so annoying." Sasuke fumed. Sakura just stood there with a blank expression on her face. He looked frightening and terrifying. And glorious too. Sasuke gave up and started to walk away. He only stopped when a voice beckoned to him on his way.

"My name is Sakura Haruno if you want to know so badly." The voice spoke. Sasuke turned and looked at her through her bars. She looked apologetic and all his anger melted away and his gaze softened.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He introduced. She smiled and his heart rate escalated.

"It was very nice to meet you Sasuke-kun."

"The pleasure is all mine."

* * *

KK: Done! That was so long!

Sakura: Yay! 3RD chapter done and Sasuke is safe from the dreaded corner.

Sasuke: Yeah but now I need the eyeliner and nail polish removed. Damn emo corner!

Author's Note: Sorry that it has been so late. High school is hard. But on another note I will be changing the rating to M because something's are not appropriate for T. Don't worry, it won't be kinky. Unless you want that. And in that case, I am officially scared. Okay! Bye!


End file.
